Interesting Friends
by TiffyLikesBloodRED
Summary: The flock has settled into Forks, Washington. At school the children of the flock meet an interesting girl and later on meet her very interesting family. R&R Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride they all belong to Stephanie Meyer and James Patterson... for now MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Summary: 16 year later the flock has just settled down in Forks, Washington to live a family life. But what happens when the children of the flock meets a interesting girl and her family? **

**Interesting Friends**

**by: Tiffany and Penelope Serrano**

**A Max and Twilight Crossover**

**Narrator (A/N who say that the story can have a narrator???xD)**

Its been 16 years sense the flock has saved the world from Itex. As you can guess Max and Fang are together and so is Nudge and Iggy. Max and Fang had two twin daughters named Jez and Rashel that are now 12. They both have dirty blond hair that goes up to their waist and black eyes. They are beautiful girls but that not the cool thing. They both got the wings and the powers. Jez has white with black tips and Rashel got black with white tips. Jez can control water and Rashel can control fire.

Max and Fang aren't the only one with kids. Nudge and Iggy has 2 daughter and a son. The kids are Ginni, Sammi, and Lanii. Ginni is 12, Sammi is 7, and Lanii is 3. Ginni is the twins' BEST friend ever. They practically grew up together! (**note sarcasm) **They all have wings. Ginni's is blue, Sammi's is green, Lanii's purple. Powers are Gin is a computer genius like Nudge, Sam can talk to animals, Lanii can change appearance. Yada-yada-yada blah blah blah you get the idea ok lets start the story before my "COUSIN" starts a riot!

**JezPOV**

Gosh! FINALLY we have a home to settle in! Thats the up side but the down side is this town like rains 24/7! YUCK! Not being able to see the blue sky is making me claustrophobic! Behind me I hear Angel giggle, "Your mom is thinking the same exact thing." I just turn around and ignore that. Everyone says that me and my sister look exact like our mom! We look NOTHING alike! My mom is tall, skinny, and beautiful. We are average height, average weight (well look average weight), and we look average also!

**So that why boys follow you everywhere we go?**

**Oh sure it is! They especially follow me when the find out who my parents are and that I have WINGS!**

I waited a couple minutes for a answer back but I got nothing. Oh well guess that means I win. When we got inside and unpacked everything then my mom said she had an announcement. OH JOY! NOT! Whenever my mom says she has an announcement it mean something big. I told Rashel and then we when downstairs. It was me, Rashel, Ginni, and Sammi. We sat down around the table in the middle because well... thats how the chair were set up. Suddenly mom walks in and stands on the table.

"Okay children from now on for every sentence you say you have to give Lanii a double chocolate chip cookie with sprinkles and hot fudge on top and dipped in vanilla ice-cream" mom?? says. Why would mom say that? Okaay.... Suddenley mom walks in. MOM???

"That is for me too. Oh and add extra chocolate chips!" says the REAL mom. But wait then who is the other one...?? "LANII!!" me, Rashel, and Ginn all shout out at once. She starts laughing and returns to her regular non-mom self and goes and sit on Rashel's lap.

"That was a good idea but not the announcement. The announcement is you all are going to Forks Elementary!" "WHAT!!" Me and Rashel scream. We HATE school! We've tried it before! You know what its actually a rather nice place. From the evil teachers, to the awful food, then the overly dramatic kids its a WONDERFUL place! ***not sarcasm***

**Tell me if you liked it or not! If I made any mistakes or anything tell me! I love any review or idea unless its a bad one but I'll still appreciate it! **

**Alice: HEY! When do I come in?**

**Tiffany: In like 2 or 3 chapters**

**Nessie: Who's the 'interesting' girl? I NEED to know! Oh and by the way if there is any cute guy out there I'm 12 and single! Call me!**

**Jake: ME! ME! ME!**

**-Rosalie slaps Jake in the back of the head-**

**Rosalie: SHUT UP YOU DOG! And Nessie your technically 6 **

**Jake: -whimpers- okay mommy**

**Rose: UGH! YOU MANGY MUTT!**

**-She slaps him-**

**Tiff,Ness,Pen,and Bella: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

**-everyone looks at Bella-**

**Bella: What?**

**Tiffany: Okaay I have a riot to start CYA!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Interesting Friends**

_**Chapter 2**_

**BY: Penelope but with some help from her sista Tiffani**

**RashelPOV**

After moms announcement Jez and I walked to our room. We were so mad. We HATED school. To get our minds of school I decided to turn on the radio. Soon one of our favorite songs came on and distracted us.

_**I'm so in love, and I can't fight this feeling  
My heart is helpless and I can't resist  
I still remember, when the world stood still babe  
The first time we kiss**_

You're all I see, when I think of forever  
Me minus you just wouldn't make much sense  
Boy I believe, we were ment for each other  
So lets give it a chance

I'm caught up in you  
I'm facing the truth  
What else can I do  
With all this emotion, cause i'm  
I'm falling deeper in every way

I cant save the night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
My heart when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day.

Ohh, ohh, yeah.  
Caught up in you.

Before your love,  
My heart was broken.  
I didn't think that it would ever mend.  
And then you came, into my life,  
Boy, now I don't need to pretend.

I'm caught up in you.  
I'm facing the truth.  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions, Cause I'm,  
I'm falling deeper in every way.

I cant save the night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
My heart when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day. [every day]

Ohh, ohh, yeah.

Every time I look into your eyes,  
Every time I take your hand in mine,  
I know there's nothing else I need.

I'm caught up in you.  
I'm facing the truth.  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions, Cause I'm,  
I'm falling deeper in every way.

I cant save the night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
My heart when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day.

I'm caught up in you.  
I'm facing the truth.  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions, Cause I'm,  
I'm falling deeper in every way.

I cant save the night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
My heart when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day.

Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you  
Yeah  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you

When the song was over I went over to our book shelf to re-read one of our books. Soon I fell asleep.

**BellaPOV**

Well I guess its time to start high school **AGAIN.** I'll be starting in junior year like I have for 16 whole years. I'll be putting Renesme in 6th grade at Forks middle school. I hate having to be separate from her but she needs her education. Well I got to put her to bed now because she's really just 6 so she still needs her mommy.

**AlicePOV**

That was such a weird vision. Kids with wings? Girls with mind reading powers? SO weird.

_There were two girls with dirty blond hair. They were both twins and looked very much alike but I could still tell the differences between the two. One of them was going upstairs to get her other sister. Their mom had a announcement. They were going to start school. But they didn't know that. _

"_Rashel" asked the one who went upstairs to get "Rashel"_

"_Yeah, Jez" said Rashel_

"_Mom has an announcement and she wants the whole family to come down" replied Jez_

"_uhg" groaned Rashel_

_They went down stairs and sat down Soon they heard a voice saying-_

"HEY ALICE DO WANT TO GO SHOPPING FOR RENESMES SCHOOL SUPPLYS AND CLOTHGS FOR ME???" Bella yelled interrupting my vision.

"SURE!!"I yelled back quietly but loud enough for Bella to hear.

I guess the vision has to wait.

**The next day:**

**MaxPOV**

"RASHEL!!! JEZ!!! FANG!!! TIME FOR SCHOOL SHOPPING!!" I yelled

I **LOVE **school shopping. What I call school shopping is ME picking out ALLL the their cloths and Supplies. I just need to try on their cloths-

"MOM DO WE HAVE TO YOU ALL READY KNOW OUR CLOTHS SIZE AND OUR SCHOOL SUPPLY LIST!!!" Both Jez and Rashel yelled back but at the same time they came down.

"No you still have to come and your father has to come to" I replied

Then I heard.

"_**WHAT!!! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TO-" **_but I cut Fang off with a nice sweet "Max Kiss". And that kept him quiet. Then all of a sudden I froze I couldn't move at all. Everything around me started spinning. It started to change to. Soon I was at the mall. But I wasn't actually at the mall. It was like watching a movie. I saw a small pixie like girl shaking hands with Jez and Rashel. Then everything went black.

I HOPED YOU LIKED IT!! Sorry if its short I wrote it on Microsoft. Oh and the song was Caught Up In You by Cassi Thomson


	3. Chapter 3

**Interesting Friends**

**Chapter 3**

Okay ive been thinking about the ages and well if their like WAY off just go along with it!

Max,Fang,Iggy: 29

Nudge: 27

Gazzy:21

Angel:15

(yea angel is like way off but I cant make angel and adult it just doesn't feel right!)

**JezPOV**

"Mom!" Me and Rashel scream as we all rushed over to her as she fell into dads arms. "Dad whats happening?" Rashel asked.

"She's having a brain attack. This always happened when we were younger" dad explained. " About 20 minutes" After that was said dad carried her over to the couch and laid her down. "These really got annoying when we were kids. We always thought she was like shot or something! It scared us half to dead! And like we would all rush over but like Fang would always-" Thank you Iggy.

"You guys go shopping and we'll catch up with you. Jez, Rashel, and Ginni are in charge, and DON'T LOOSE SAMI AND LANII AGAIN!" Iggy basically screamed that last part in our face. "Fine, fine, fine" Ginn whispered as she picked up Lanii and Sami jumped onto my back. " Here's three hundred bucks" Angel then handed us our money. Dang a unlimited credit card DOES come in handy especially sense we get already what we want like whenever we want. Off to the mall we go! JOY! Please note the sarcasm.

AlicePOV

Me, Bella, and Nessie all climbed into my awesome Porsche Jasper bought for me and drove over to the mall. Time to play dress-up with my two younger Barbies!!

BellaPOV

**A half hour later…**

"Alice you already bought me 47 pairs of clothes I think I ha-" I was cut off as Nessie screamed ," AUNTI ALICE! LOOK! THIS IS SOOOO CUTE! CAN WE GET IT! PLEASE MOMMY PLEASE!" I nodded slowly well slowly for a vampire. She was my daughter but I would have thought she was something like me! Man was I off. She brought a whole new meaning to 'Shop til you drop' and 'Party like a rock star' especially when she was with Jacob. And right now she was toppling over with bags.

I grabbed some bags from her before she fell over. We were walking to the food court because Nessie was complaining she was hungry. I still cant believe I ever _liked_ that stuff. I mean it taste like dirt and smells like puke. Just walking into that cafeteria made me feel like puking if I could. It smelled disgusting. Nessie must have seen the look of disgust on my face because she was looking over at me giggling softly. I just smiled at her and she gave me one of those 'Edward' smiles back.

GinniPOV

**SHOPPING! YEA! **The ONLY thing I like about school! I mean like we are 5 kids in a MALL by OURSELF with THREE HUNDRED BUCKS! (and the cute guys but that's not the point) I mean like we had to fly all the way from Forks to Seattle but it's a MALL! I would fly half way across the world if I had to as long as I can shop! Like whenever you go shopping…. ohhhh I've been spending to much time with Nudge AKA Monique. Man I wonder what my name is gonna be! OH! Maybe something like Jennifer or Sofia or many Amber! Ooooo I like Amber! But what if they accidently call me Ginn or Ginni! That could be like my nickname if my name was Jennifer but like they should call me Jen or FIFI! I would LOVE that nickname! Fifi sounds SOOO cute! And like what should Lanii's name be? It could be like Lexi or like… LAINA! LAINA (pronounced Lay-na) IS SUCH A CU-

_Yea you have been spending to much time with Nudge._

I turn around and see Angel, Nudge, and Mom standing there. The twins turned to and Lanii jumped from my arms and jumped into moms and Sami jumped off Jezzs's back and jumps on Angels. "Mom can we shop by ourselves?" begged Jez "Please please please please please please plea—" they twins begged together but was cut off by the 'glare of SHUT UP' by the one and only MAXIMUM RIDE! DON-DON-DON! Suddenly Angel started giggling and smiled at me.

"Fine girls you can pick out the clothes but im going with you." "Fine…" the twins said together.

With that me, twins, and Max walked off leaving Nudge and Angel with Sami and Lanii. First we walked into Target, then JC Penny, then American Eagle, and Stevens, and Hot Topic, and a bunch of others. We were walking to the food court when max said," you girls run ahead and get a table ill get the food." We stared to run to a table and made a sharp turn and ran right into a short- pixie haired teen that was about 16, and a brunette haired girl that was about 18 or 19, and a girl about our age with auburn curly hair to her waist that looked somewhat like the brunette. But that wasn't the weird thing. They were all pale and beautiful.

AlicePOV

We were walking to a table when suddenly there was a THUMP on my back we turned to see three girls all about Nessie's age. I remember them from somewhere….. THE VISION!


	4. Chapter 4

**Interesting Friends**

**Chapter 4**

**AlicePOV**

"The girls from the vision" I whispered so low only a vampire can hear that. Scratch that! Vampire and vampire hybrid. 'Jez' looked up at me in confusion and said "what vision?" "JEZ!" the two other girls screamed slapping the back of her head. "WHAT?!" she screamed back. I cringed a little because she was like right in front of me and it was a LOUD scream and with the vamp hearing… ughhh my ears are ringing.

"What are your names?" asked Nessie calm and cool. Dang she's lucky her hearing isn't as good as me and Bella's. The one who wasn't one of the twins stepped forward. "Im Jennifer Amber Ride." Rashel stepped forward and said," Penelope Rachel Ride." Then Jez," Tiffany Janice Ride." Wait is it Penelope or Rashel or Tiffany or Jez? Oh god Im confused… "If her name is Tiffany why did you called her Jez?"

"That's what they called me when we were younger but they only call me that once in a while." I didn't buy it. Oh well I'll get the story later on. But not now. I could strangle it out of them maybe torture it out of them. OR tell them about the Voultri and threaten to give them to the Voultri!......... Nope Edward isn't here. (**T/N …t/n means tiffany note … OKAY would u actually think I would make Alice like that? A angel on the outside demon on the inside? YEA RIGHT! Well that's kinda how I am but… yea…) **so I was thinking Edward was here because he's done that before….

"Right. Okay so im Alice this is Vanessa and Bella." I put out my hand and shook hands with each one of them and put on a happy smile. "um.. okay Nessie lets eat at home. Bye girls" said Bella quickly while turning we all turned and started to walk off. "Ba-bye Vision girl" One of the twins said. We stopped quickly and turned. "What?" I asked. These girls are starting to piss me off. Tiffany or Jez or whatever her name was stepped forward," well earlier you said we were the twins from the vision so you must be a vision girl." She said with a evil smile on her face and hand on hip.

Ooo that little… **(T/N First girls to piss ALICE off! I have made myself some very special girls LOL) **

RashelPOV

"Lets go Alice." With that Bella and Vanessa had to drag Alice off. And that when mom came."Why didn't you find a table??" she asked trying to balance the bags and the food. "We ran into someone. Well 3 someones." Explained Rashel. "Oh who?" mom said as we walked over to a empty table. "That what were gonna find out." All of the girls whispered below our breath. "What?" mom asked curiously. "Nothing! They were just some VERY interesting people." Rashel explained. Mom just looked at us curiously but shook it off. We are going to find out who they are. We all ate shopped some more then drove home in mom Cherry-Red Ferrari. When we were driving we saw a yellow Porsche speed by at 180mph with 3 girls. Must have been pixie's car or Bella's. We when home we put all the clothes away and when downstairs.

I smelled something in the kitchen. Iggy was at the sink trying to fill up a pot of water and take it to the stove behind him. Everytime he when across he slipped and more water would end up on the floor. Jez came down to see what all the noise was about and burst out laughing with me. "Girls. A little help here?" he asked. We laughed a little and he put the pot on the stove. Jez used her powers to get clean water from the sink to fly over to the pot and fill it up. I used my powers to make the stove fire extra hot so the water boiled in 4 seconds. I'm surprised the pot didn't melt like last time. Then Jez used hers again to get half of the water on the floor back into the sink."The rest is yours" Jez whispers to me. I heat the water to make it evaporate and go back to the living room.

BellaPOV

Who were those girls? Not many people have the power to annoy ALICE. I mean like Alice is ALICE! I mean like she could be the happiest person on earth! But the girls got her pissed in like 5 minutes! I hope they don't make friends with Nessie. That would mean she could slip out our secret. I have to talk to her later. Oh well. Right now all I have to is take these bags to the cottage and get Renesmee's bags.

I grab my bag and head over to the cottage. When I walk in I see Nessie sitting cross-legged on the coffee explaining what happened in detail, to Jacob who was laying down on the couch laughing at what-ever she was saying. I smelled Edward outside in the back cooking burgers for Nessie's and the Pack. I really hope Nessie's doesn't mess up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Interesting Friends**

**BY: Penelope wit editing from Tiffany**

**Chapter 5**

**RashelPOV:**

Jez and I went to our room after the mall incident. We got up and went to my lap top to start our 'Pissing Off Alice(Or just Alice is just fine) Plan A' here's the idea of how it goes:

Alice plan A

By Rashel and Jez

 We go to the mall tomorrow with mind controlling Angel

 We wait at the food court area for Alice and company

 We tell angel to make Alice go into the McDonalds kitchen area and push a button to make the frozen yogurt run forever and flood the mall

 And me Jez and Angel walk out of the mall laughing our heads off

And that's plan A!!!!

**JezPOV:**

Since I am a sorta cautious person I decided to make plan B while Rashel was making plan A. Plus Rashel's plan is KINDA weird.

Alice plan B

 Become friends with"Vanessa"then PERSONALY mess up Alice.

**AlicePOV:**

So I was talking to Nessie about becoming friends with "Penelope" and "Tiffany". But she was just s stubborn!!! Even Bells couldn't convince her not to become friends with them. Oh well Nessie is making me go to the mall with her tomorrow-

_**For some reason I couldn't control my own body!!! I was pressing a button that wasn't meant to be pressed ever!! The "do not press unless you want to be embarrassed forever" button!!! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I walked out ignoring all voices screaming at me. I finally got control of my body and-**_

It cut off when I heard Nessie laughing downstairs to something Jacob was doing. I knew if I tried to argue with Nessie using the vision she would hate me forever (and that is impossible possible) so I guess off to personal hell for me tomorrow!!

**Sooo???? How was it?? Okay so we need 5 review for every new chapter so keep reviewing people!!! –T/N penny wrote this so its short-**


	6. Chapter 6

Interesting Friends

By: Penelope and Tiffany

Chapter ?:

Pissing Alice off , the Mall full of frozen yogurt, and other extreme sports

AlicePOV

I never thought that I wouldn t want to go the mall. Well theres always a First but STILL!!!! Gosh!!!!! So I got Reneesme and told her that it was time to get in my totally cute porshe with Bella to go to the mall. I know that I was going to regret it but I guess I should just go with the flow. So here I go To my doom HEY!! Maybe I can see what type of clothes I can get at Target. Did you know that I just llloooovvvveeee Target??? Well I just LLLOOOOVVVVEEE Target so yeah!! Do You???...

(okay I don t know how Alice does that so just keep reading people!! It will get better)

Okay hmm let me get my list of shopping things to buy:

1. Target

DS x 9999999999

Laptop x 9999999999

Cloths x 9999999999

Cloths x 9999999999

Cloths x 9999999999

Toys x 9999999999

Tpys x 9999999999

Toys x 9999999999

Laptop x 9999999999

Laptop x 9999999999

Laptop x 9999999999

Ds x 9999999999

Ds x 9999999999

Ds x 9999999999

Well I would just love to tell you the whole list but that would take up like the darn 50 pages so Ill just move on.

MAXPOV

Well I think its about time for the girls to start learning self defense lessons. I mean they would just LOVE kicking boys buts. (Like I do) I thinks theres a Karate place in the mall that we are going to today.

Rashel JEZ!! GET DOWN HERE!!! I NEED YOU!! OH AND ANGEL YOU COME DOWN TO. I yelled

Soon enough the girls came down. I told them that I am going to sign them up for a karate class at the mall. They just looked thrilled(note sarcasm). So I got into the car and went to the mall. And what happened well Ill let the girls tell you.

Rashel + Jez POV

So mom told us that we just had to go to karate in the dumb mall. We (this is Jez ill be talking in parenthesis) separated from mom when we got into the mall. And of course we took Angel. She is like the Key to Pissing of Alice Plan A. a(yeah totally lets get on now Rashel) Okay fine /evil smile on my face/ Jezabell!! (I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!) Haven t you learned the I don t listen to what you say Jez? Then I heard silence. Good. I guess ill just tell you the story. So we waited at the cafeteria for Alice and Company. Soon they walked in. Jez and I walked over and said hi. We talked to them for a while. Then at least I heard

Hey Rashel??-Ange

Yeah sweetie-rach

Uh .-ange

What is it sweetheart?-rach

Alice still hates you but Bella and Vanessa are starting to like you. Jez err not so much. They thinks shes to Perky-ange

Thanks ange-Rashel

What happened next??? In the next chapter me n Tiff will tell ya but remember 5 reveiws per chapter!! If im nice ill make it 3.

Llllllllllllllllll

Llllllllllllllllll

Llllllllllllllllll

Llllllllllllllllll

Llllllllllllllllll

Llllllllllllllllll

Llllllllllllllllll

Llllllllllllllllll

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lllllllllllllllll

Llllllll

Ll

L

C-L-I-C-K O-N B-U-T-T-O-N 


End file.
